Endoscopic Surgery:
Endoscopic surgery is becoming increasingly popular because of the following reasons:    (a) it is a minimally invasive form of surgery,    (b) it avoids large incisions over the skin and muscle,    (c) it is associated with less pain,    (d) there is a relatively less requirement of blood transfusions and    (e) the patients can return back to normal work relatively early with minimal loss of working days.
While in the corresponding open conventional surgeries a relatively large body part consisting of skin and muscle needs to be cut in order to gain access to an underlying body tissue cavity, in endoscopic surgery instead of cutting body structures like skin and muscle an endoscope is introduced into the body cavity via the natural opening of a cavity, if such exists, or alternatively a minute hole is made in the wall of the cavity through which the endoscope is introduced to visualize the interior of the body tissue cavity and to perform major or minor endoscopic surgical procedures. For this reason endoscopic surgery is also sometimes called ‘key hole’ or ‘minimal access surgery’. Besides reducing the pain associated with surgery, endoscopic surgery also helps in reducing the medical expenses.
Endoscopic Surgery is Primarily Related to a Tissue Cavity:
All endoscopic surgeries are carried out on a existing body cavity which is distended or ‘ballooned up’ by a suitable distending apparatus which permits the inner lining of the said tissue cavity to be visualized by the help of an endoscope. Though multiple endoscopic procedures have become established as the preferred surgical modality but still there is immense scope of increasing the safety and efficiency of the such existing endoscopic procedures by improving upon the existing techniques and apparatus used for distending body tissue cavities. Hysteroscopy, arthroscopy, TURP (transuretheral resection of the prostate), endoscopic surgery of the brain and endoscopic surgery of the spine are few of the routinely performed endoscopic procedures and the organs related to such surgeries being uterus, human joints, bladder, brain and the spine respectively. The list of endoscopic surgeries is long, ever increasing and there is hardly any body organ or organ system to which the benefits of endoscopy have not been extended.
Tissue Cavity is Initially Collapsed in its Natural State:
In the natural state tissue cavities are collapsed structures and the cavity walls are in apposition with each other as if kissing each other. Thus if an endoscope is introduced in such a collapsed cavity no endoscopic visualization is possible unless the cavity is ballooned up by filling it with a transparent fluid or a gas. Such ballooning of a tissue cavity is technically termed as ‘cavity distension’. No endoscopic procedure can be performed without an efficient cavity distending system and no endoscopic procedure should be attempted without a safe distending system because unsafe tissue cavity distending means can lead to extreme human morbidity and even the death of a patient and such grim realities shall be discussed in the later sections of this manuscript. Cavity distension provides both endoscopic visualization and mechanical distension which is necessary for the movement of endoscopic instruments.
Continuous Flow Irrigation:
In the present invention, the Inventors are focussed on a system for distending body tissue cavities for those endoscopic procedures in which the cavity needs to be distended by utilizing continuous flow irrigation only. Here, the term ‘continuous flow irrigation’ means that fluid simultaneously enters and escapes from a tissue cavity via separate entry and exit points, as a result of which a positive fluid pressure is created inside the tissue cavity which distends the cavity.
The Need for Continuous Flow Irrigation:
Any tissue cavity can be easily distended in a ‘static manner’ by simply pushing fluid via a single inflow tube inserted into the cavity and in this manner a desired cavity pressure can be developed and also maintained. For example, a cavity can be distended by pressing on the piston of a simple syringe filled with fluid with the outlet end of the syringe being connected to the cavity by a tube. Alternatively a fluid filled bottle may be elevated to a suitable height and under the influence of gravity fluid from such bottle may be allowed to enter the cavity via a tube connecting the said bottle to the cavity and in this manner a desired static pressure can be developed and also maintained. Though it is very easy to achieve distension by the said static manner, it is not a practical solution because blood and tissue debris which are invariably released from the fragile cavity inner lining mix with the distending fluid and endoscopic vision gets clouded within a few seconds or a few minutes. Thus continuous flow irrigation is needed to constantly wash away blood and tissue debris in order to maintain constant clear endoscopic vision.
Cavity Pressure and Cavity Flow Rate:
It is obvious that cavity fluid pressure and the flow rate through the cavity are the two basic parameters associated with all continuous flow irrigation systems.
An Efficient Distending System:
The Inventors believe that an efficient distending system is the one which provides a predictably continuous clear visualization and a predictably stable mechanical stabilization of the cavity walls. In order to achieve this the Inventors believe that a suitable stable constant precise cavity pressure and a suitable stable precise cavity flow rate have to be created and maintained in a predictable and controlled manner. The cavity pressure should be adequate so that vision is not clouded by oozing of blood and enough mechanical separation of the cavity walls occurs to allow the movement of the endoscope. Similarly, the cavity flow rate should be adequate enough to constantly wash away blood and tissue debris in order to allow clear vision.
A Safe Distending System:
An efficient distending system as explained in the previous paragraph need not also be a safe distending system. In this regard, the Inventors would like to highlight that if the cavity pressure rises above the prescribed safe limits excessive fluid intravasation may occur or the cavity may even burst. Fluid intravasation is a process by which the irrigation fluid enters into the patient's body system through the cavity walls and may cause significant danger to the patient's life including death. This phenomenon of fluid intravasation has been separately discussed under the heading “Danger of fluid intravasation in hysteroscopy”. Thus a safe distending system is one which prevents or minimizes fluid intravasation and does not allow accidental mechanical rupture of the tissue cavity.
No Prior Art is Absolutely Safe:
Many different types of uterine distending systems are known and are being commercially marketed by many different companies but none of these systems can be considered to be absolutely safe for the patient. This fact has been clearly stated in the ‘Hysteroscopic Fluid Monitoring Guidelines proposed by the Ad Hoc Committee on Hysteroscopic Fluid Guidelines of the American Association of Gynecologic Laproscopists February 2000 (refer to reference 1 that is Loffler F D, Bradley L D, Brill A I et al: Hysteroscopic fluid monitoring guidelines. The journal of the Americal Association of Gynecologic Laproscopists 7(1): 167-168, 1994) where the authors clearly and explicitly state “fluid pumps for low-viscosity media are a convenience and do not guarantee safety”. The present invention aims at providing a distending system which is both safer and more efficient in comparison to all the prior art systems.
Basic Physics of Cavity Distension:
Although, a person skilled in the art may know it, the Inventors would like to provide a brief description of the basic physics of cavity distension. Filling the tissue cavity with fluid enables distension of the same. Initially more fluid is pumped in than the amount which is extracted from the cavity and ultimately the inflow rate is fixed at a level where a somewhat desired cavity pressure and distension is achieved. It may be possible to accurately maintain the desired pressure and distension in the case of a rigid cavity, for example a cavity made of steel.
However, the body tissue cavities are not rigid because they are distensible and also have some element of elasticity. Thus a distended tissue cavity in its attempt to constantly revert back to its natural collapsed state reacts by exhibiting physiological contractions of the cavity wall which generally leads to variations in the cavity pressure which ultimately culminates in irregular movement excursions of the cavity walls. In a static system the said movement excursions may be so minute that they may even go unnoticed. However in a dynamic system such that being created during an endoscopic procedure, the said physiological cavity wall contractions may cause the cavity to expel out its entire fluid content thus leading to a surgically dangerous large magnitude movement excursion of the cavity wall. Because of these reasons it is extremely difficult to maintain the cavity pressure and cavity distension in a predictably stable fashion.
Further, the inflow tube, the out flow tube and the endoscope also invariably move and shake during surgery which leads to variations in fluid flow resistance which is also manifested in the form of variations in the cavity pressure. The cavity pressure variations occurring as a result of cavity wall contractions and the mechanical movement of the tubes and the endoscope tend to occur again even if they are corrected once because it is impossible to prevent the physiological cavity wall contractions and the mechanical movements of the irrigation circuit. Thus, the said cavity pressure variations shall continue to occur even after multiple repeated corrections.
Thus, till date the surgeon was only left with two options, either to ignore the said cavity pressure variations by not correcting them, or to externally and actively correct such pressure variations. The Inventors have noticed that any attempt to externally and actively correct the said cavity pressure variations leads to an undesirable turbulence inside the cavity and also tends to amplify the resultant movement excursions of the cavity walls. Thus there is a grave need to provide a system which can maintain an almost constant and stable cavity pressure even in the presence of the said physiological cavity contractions and the mechanical movements in the irrigation circuit.